


Whispers in the Light

by wingedblue



Series: Traveling Soldier [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, It's basically a dialogue fic, Military, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedblue/pseuds/wingedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia has been gone for a while, but the distance has only made Kira fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Light

_"Favorite color?"_

_"Guess," Malia teases._

_"Chartreuse."_

_"Surprisingly close, actually." Kira grins and toys with a pen near the phone._

_"Oh, really? I was joking," she says._

_"Ha. No, really. It's green."_

_"Green, like, camo green?"_

_"Ugh, no," Malia snorts. "Closer to teal."_

_"Teal's pretty. I like blue."_

_"Like the sky?"_

_"Yeah, kinda, but more like... Really, really bright blue, electric blue. I like orange too. Not together though."_

_"Of course not." Kira likes the way Malia's voice sounds when she's smiling._

_\--_

_"Really? You've never had sushi?" Kira says in disbelief._

_"Hey, I never had the opportunity! Budge off, Yukimura." Kira barks out a burst of laughter._

_"Did you just tell me to 'budge off,' Hale?"_

_"Damn straight."_

_"Oh, Ma-li-aaaa," Kira sings gleefully._

_"I'd sing back, but I think it'd hurt your ears."_

_"Eat some sushi, babe!"_

_"Can't make any guarantees," she says playfully._

_\--_

_"How are you feeling?" Kira asks, frowning slightly._

_"A little under the weather, I must admit."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Just a cold. Been under a lot of stress."_

_"Talk to me." Kira settles more comfortably into the stool by the phone._

_"Well, besides all the army bullcrap, uh..." She swallows and makes a little noise of distress._

_"Malia," Kira says cautiously. "What is it?"_

_"It's... Stiles. He's... He's in a coma. Scott called me this morning."_

_"Malia..."_

_"They said... They said he's technically still perfectly fine." Her voice cracks a little. "So he should be able to wake up eventually."_

_"That's good." She hears Malia sniffle on the other end. "Oh, babe..."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just. I miss you. And I miss my friends. And I'm worried about Stiles, and ugh. I just really, really don't want to be here."_

_"I know. I miss you too."_

_\--_

_"Hey, Malia! Guess what?" Kira bubbles into the receiver._

_"What is it, kitten?"_

_"Ha, not that one."_

_"Come on, you call me babe all the time, you need a pet name too. It's only fair," Malia protests._

_"Keep looking, babe," Kira says, just to bug Malia. "But really, guess what?"_

_"Uh..." Malia thinks for a minute. Kira can hear her muttering under her breath. "Oh! You passed that science test!"_

_"Nope! Well, yes, but--we got a dog!"_

_"Aww!" Malia coos. Kira can hear her wide grin._

_"He's the best. He's a big ol' golden retriever. He's got a dead paw and one blind eye, but the shelter was about to put him down, and I couldn't just leave him. We named him Thorny."_

_"That's amazing, Kira," Malia says sincerely._

_"I can't wait for you to meet him."_

_\--_

_When Kira answers the phone, Malia is breathless._

_"He's awake!" She says, sounding on the edge of tears._

_"Wh--what?"_

_"Stiles!" she cries in exhilaration. "Stiles is awake!" Kira gasps in surprise._

_"Oh my god!"_

_"He's awake, he's awake, he's awake!" she crows. "Oh, I knew he could do it!" she laughs joyfully._

_"That's amazing! That's--how did he do that?" Kira says in disbelief._

_"I don't know, but he woke up last night, asking for Mexican food or something ridiculous like that! And apparently, he's started to get better too! They're saying he's some kind of medical miracle..."_

_"Oh my god, I'm so glad," Kira says elatedly, glad to hear the smile back in full force on Malia's face._

_"Me too. Oh, that was so terrifying. I'm so relieved," she babbles breathily._

_"I bet that just lifted like, a million pounds off your chest, huh?"_

_"Yes, god, yes. I love y--" she cuts herself off, going silent, not sure if she made a mistake or not. Kira smirks, running a hand through her curtain of black hair._

_"Hey. I love you too."_

_\--_

_"Sing me a song." Kira scoffed._

_"Ha. No."_

_"Please?" Malia draws out the syllable._

_"Ugh. I'm not even very good. Get Derek to sing you a song!"_

_"Hey, if you've ever heard my cousin sing before, you'd know that it's a highly unpleasant experience for all involved." Kira smiles and taps a beat out on the desk._

_"Ok. What song?"_

_"I don't care. A lullaby or something."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok, uh..." She giggles nervously. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses. Dapples and grays, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses." Her voice cracks a little and she giggles again._

_"Keep going," Malia whispers._

_Kira smiles. "Way down yonder, in the meadow, poor little baby crying Mama, birds and the butterflies, flutter 'round her eyes, poor little baby crying Mama. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby." Her voice breaks on the last syllable, and she bites her lip. Malia exhales._

_"Thank you. Seriously, you have no idea."_

_"What happened."_

_"I'm just... I'm tired. I've seen too much." She takes a shuddery breath. "And... The men, they're so... If Derek wasn't so well respected, I don't know... I'm terrified," she whispers. "It's too much. I can't do it. Not anymore."_

_"Oh, Malia..."_

_"I love you. Thank you."_

_"I love you too. But what are you thanking me for?"_

_"The lullaby... I just need to be able to fall asleep."_

_\--_

_"Prom is soon."_

_"I know. Do you have a date?"_

_"I'm talking to her, duh." Malia laughs joyously._

_"Say that again."_

_"I'm talking to her!" Kira repeats._

_"You didn't say the 'duh' part, silly. What are you wearing?"_

_"It's white and silver. I'm gonna put my hair up in a bun, my mom found this old silver comb with pearls in it, so it'll go nicely with my dress."_

_"I'm sure you'll look beautiful. The prettiest girl at the prom."_

_"Friends with Lydia, remember?"_

_"I prefer black hair to redheads."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Thank you, goddess of inhuman beauty."_

_"Save a dance for me, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> skeletal-scotty.tumblr.com


End file.
